The Strength of the Heart
by ActressStars1
Summary: Jack and Karen find their true feelings for each other,but wen Jack and Karen get together and have a fun time together, somthing tragic happens to Karen. Please R&R! thanks! An I no my grammer is slang in the 1st few ch. but if u read on its mostly fixed
1. How it starts

In the morning of a beautiful spring day a 10:30 a.m, Jack McFarland was running up the stairs of a building to the office of Grace Adler Designs. When he got to the top, the walked to the office room, where he saw Karen Walker, a rich lady with a squeaky voice that she got from her father, hazel green eyes, dark brownish black hair, a personality that is as childish as Jack's, was some what self centered but had a good heart deep inside her and also loved shopping, drinking and doing everything with her "BEST FRIEND" which was Jack.  
  
Jack saw Karen with his bright blue eyes and blondish brown hair and was gleaming. Karen was wearing a light blue dress and has her hair down and he also had the same color clothes, but darker colored shirt and pants. But he was real happy to see them both wear the same kind of rich looking, light-colored clothes, since they bought the clothes in the same big store anyway, which was Barney's. They both loved to shop there, there was always new tings there. But Jack had to stop thinking since he still needed to say hi to Kare and then would start talking about what he's thinking anyway, so he smiled and said to Karen,   
  
"Hi, Kare!" Karen turned around from being busy drinking and giggled.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Poodle, wats up?"  
  
"Whose ur daddy?" Jack just continued w/ the hello routine.  
  
"Well of coz u r honey." Karen smiled at Jack.  
  
"Kare lets go out to lunch now, want to talk to u bout somtin and dont no how to say it here since I want to sit down and slowly tell u........."  
  
Karen looked at Jack wierd but she just nodded.  
  
"Alrite Jackie lets go, since i was goin to leave 4 lunch now anyway and meet u at Barney's, but y cant we just sit and talk here....bout wat u wanted to say?"  
  
"Well I no it aint safe here." Just then Grace Adler, their friend came into the office for work. She was a designer, w/red hair, brown hair, and really nice at heart and to Karen had the worst style. Grace had a "Best Friend" named Will Truman and they lived in the same apartment. Grace said "hi" to both of them and went to her desk and Jack looked at Karen with a weird look.  
  
"U c wat i mean, Kare, at any time someone walks in an and can hear EVERYTIN!!" Karen nodded her head in a smiling agreement.  
  
But Grace ignored what he said and just looked up at Karen w/ a surprised look on her face. She had never seen her really this early be4 and it was really weird since Karen would come in at mostly 12 at noon or at 1 in the afternoon.   
  
  
  
" Hey Karen y r u so early today at work, dun u need to drink up more wine and get more expensive jewels first be4 u come here?" Grace asked Karen w/ a questioning look on her face.  
  
" Well i needed to get away from Stan, so i told him i have to go to work early todai, but he didn't trust me an said he was goin to call me at work wen i got there, so i had to get here at tis early morning time......oh damn him tat bastard!"  
  
Grace looked at her with a shaking head and laughter an Jack just nodded in understanding. But Jack didn't want to sit there an talk bout boring things so he got up from kneeling and took Karen's arm an hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on Kare lets go i still ave important matters of my romance relationship to talk to u about!"  
  
  
  
" Alrite, i wanna go to anyway, lets go get some Jewels now, Grace gave me a nice idea. Time to shine up ur ass and my boobs.....hehehehe!!" Jack started laughing on with Karen.  
  
Karen and Jack kept on giggling and couldn't really stop. Jack put his arms around Karen and she put her arms against his chest and they just kept giggling. They giggled till they got to the floor and Jack was suddenly on top of Karen.  
  
"Wow, u look real sexy......hehe..." Jack said w/ excitement.   
  
" HEHE......I no i am....hehe" Karen got up and Jack got off her and she started sticking her tongue out an luring Jack toward her. Jack looked at her w/ a giggle and grabbed her and stuck his nose at her boobs and flinging his head around them quickly, but slightly. However Grace just looked at them a little disgusted , but just smiled since she wasn't shocked at all bout this, they always did these inappropriate tins w/ each other and loved each for it.  
  
Grace shook her head w/ a little giggle and a slight feeling of shame and then said" TOO bad Jack is as Gay as tis spring day, coz if no one new, which i doubt, u 2 act just exactly a crazed MARRIED COUPLE tat just cant stop loving each other and........well cant stop Touchin Each Other......hehe."  
  
Jack and Karen looked at her and just smiled wildly at her and They both just said to each other " LETS GO NOW....hehehehe!!" They both held each other's hand and Karen held on to Jack's arm too and he help her take her purse and they went they looked at Grace an giggled mischievously at her and they left and walked out the door. Grace just stared at them go, smiled and went back to work. 


	2. Evil lurks

HEY, everyone.......here is the 2nd chapter of this nice story on WILL AND GRACE about JACK AND KAREN.......hehe!!!!  
  
Well, when Jack and Karen got to the diner for their usual early lunch to talk about whatever he was going to talk about, they sat at the corner of the big diner room. Jack was making sure that Calvin (his boyfriend) wasn't around since they always went there for dinner since Karen introduced this restaurant to them. The diner was called "Wonders World" and it was really big , fancy, and had many decorations in it for every season. However, right now Karen didn't care much about it and just wanted Jack to speak already.  
  
"Poodle, Honey....um......can you cut to the chase already, your man ain't lookin for you, he is not here." Jack stopped looking around and was sure that Calvin wasn't there, like Karen had just said.  
  
"Um....yes, ok then......well the thing I have to say is that..... well, I think Calvin is really obsessed with everything we do and me....of course......." Jack had a tiny smile on his face but Karen just looked at him strange.  
  
"But, Jackie, isn't he suppose to be obsessed?" Karen asked in a obvious look.  
  
"Well, yea....but he is like too obsessed.....like every night he just keeps starring at me, telling me how hot, cute, or wonderful I look every 2 minutes....and he keeps taking pictures of me and him + he has it like every where....one his shirt, in his wallet, on the walls of his house, on his computer, in his working office, and most crazy of all in the bathroom of his house and.......his Mother's house an mine too...oh my god!!!...he is nuts!!!  
  
"What?!.....Are you sure? This guy is crazy and mental......what is wrong with him.......in his and your mother's house?!.....That man needs to tone it down....you know if he keeps this up there is only one thing that you will end up doing.......You might turn into his eternal........(waiter comes by with a juice and puts it on the table that they are sittin at).....YO, maid lookin guy, what's this, what's happening, what kind of drink is this?!!!!..I said a Vodka with blue swirls, NOT JUICE....This is DISGRACEFUL!!!....  
  
"Sorry Ms. didn't mean to give you the wrong drink....I will get what you ordered right now and give you a free one with it." The waiter walked away hurriedly to get her drink before she gets up and do something to him.  
  
"Now, that's more like it honey, learn to serve!!!...hahaha!!!!"Karen laughed while Jack just giggled a little, since he still wanted to talk about his obsessed boyfriend.  
  
"Um, Kare lets get back to me, k?"  
  
"oh yea sure Poodle."   
  
  
  
"Well, anyway, I do like Calvin but the problem is that he is just not exactly the guy I want to spend my whole life with, I just don't have the true feelings for him, so I want to break it off, but I don't know what will happen if I do...'cause he is just too obsessed, he seems dangerous.....he even stalked me and never could stop talkin about me in front of his friends, though that I really like, since everyone just admires me......but anyways you see the problem?" Karen nodded her head to Jack with absolute certainty.  
  
"Yep, honey, I get every part of it and lets just say if you break it off with that psycho….he will just as well get so upset and not let you do any thing and stock you until you are with him again but mostly he will really might as well kill you for leavin him……this is really funny you no…..how this person might actually do this….hehe." Jack looked at Karen with a frighten, sad, and angry kind of look.  
  
"Kare, what are you saying?……huah……." Karen looked back at Jack with sorry eyes.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Poodle, ok….sorry about that, come on……I'm sure he won't do that…….I guess he'll be open to it, like he likes you a lot and should be able just to stay friends and be still don't need to worry about loosing you since he can still care for you…………" Jack starred at her with an uncertain look, trying to make Karen reassure him.   
  
"Don't worry, he will not kill you and nothing will go wrong, there?!" Karen shook her head annoyingly.   
  
"Alright…….that was reassuring, thanks." Jack bent over the table and gave Karen a big smooch on the face, and Karen smiled, giggled and put a hand on his cheek when he kissed her again on the cheek like 3 more times.  
  
However, one thing that they didn't know was that while they were doing this Calvin just came by outside from trying to do a little surprise sneak up on Jack, since he knew that he would be there today at this time, since he made Jack tell him about it the night before at his house. Calvin just came in to surprise Jack, but then saw him at the table with Karen and smooching her one last time. After Calvin saw this he starred at Jack and then at Karen with a horrible confused and angry face. Then he just stalked out of the diner with these emotions of confusion.  
  
Jack at the mean time bent back and sat back down on his seat giggling along with Karen, while they finish up the so called lunch they had before they left the diner to go shopping for beautiful jewels like what Grace suggested. So they left without knowing what will come about to them now. 


	3. LOVE is found

Hi sorry. that I haven't been able to write the story but now I have the 3rd chapter up ok?!! Well there is a made up song here for Jack and Karen so don't mind about that, since I made it up but if u want to no the lyrics I made up 4 it just e-mail me!! Hehe....ok Enjoy!!!  
  
After their Lunch at the Diner, Jack and Karen went shopping together and went to a club to have some fun. When they were at the club they talked about themselves and their friends. Also they both started to dance with each other to their most favorite songs, the chicken dance and other rock and pop songs, but the most favorite song they danced to was the slow song called "Love me Forever 4 Eternity." When this song came on they both stopped, giggled and looked at each other lovingly and slowly took each others hands and started to dance. When they were dancing, they started to talk to each other.  
  
"Hey Kare, I love this song....." Jack stared at Karen  
  
"Me too, honey." Karen stared at Jack and then laid her head down against the top of his chest, while Jack had one of his arm around her and his head against the top of her head.  
  
"I so happy...we have our own song that we will always dance to together, and no matter what I no that will never change I promise." Jack whispered this slowly into Karen's ear softly.  
  
"Well....thanks honey, I promise u the same too." Karen whispered back to Jack, while finally the song was coming to the end.  
  
When the song ended, they held hands and giggled with each other and walked out of the club, but after walking a few blocks with they had to walk different ways, since they had to go home. However, they said that they will see each other again at his house later and play with other again, like dirty talk or strip poker or anything.  
  
"weeehh..k, Kare cya later, Love u like my best gal friend w/ the fabulous tits!"  
  
Karen giggled and replied, "hehe....honey, ur my best galfriend too, Love u and ur tooty friuty!"   
  
They separated and left in opposite directions smiling back at the memories that just pasted. However, when Karen went home to see Lyle Finster her Fiancé, he was talking to his daughter Lorraine, which Karen hated. When she came up to him she heard him giving her permission to some thing she didn't want her to have.  
  
"Lorraine sweetie, if u want $5000 then I'll allow you to have it ok? Don't worry you will get it to go on your trip to France." Lyle said sweetly to Lorraine in his British tone.   
  
Karen got really mad and jumped in to say no to Lorraine for even asking for this much money, since she is the one who will be giving her the money.  
  
"Lyle, I don't think so, she is not getting this money from you.....I mean me, since I will be paying anyway.....so too bad!!" Lyle heard her and turned around to reply.  
  
"Darling, y not this isn't right...she is my daughter and soon to be ur step daughter too so y not?!"  
  
"I don't care, she's old enough to get her own money and anyway she is my most hated rival...she was the one who cheated on me with my ex-husband Stan...his mistress!!! You expect me to give her money that she tried to steal?!!!!!!.....Hell no!!!" Karen yelled out loud at Lorraine.  
  
"Fine, you bitch,I don't need ur money anyway, you drunken idiot" Lorraine replied in mean British tone and walked over to Karen and pushed her. Karen pushed her back and after fighting for awhile she had got pushed on the floor, hitting her ankle on the table. Lyle saw this and went to her care but she shoved him away and got up slowly.  
  
"Lyle, you can't just promise her everything, and how could you let her do this to me she is your daughter and u should teach her the right way!!!!" Karen yelled at Lyle for doing nothing for her in a raged mood.  
  
"Karen, you aren't my wife yet you know and you already have all the money anyone would want, now can't you just give a little to your stepdaughter to be?!" Lyle starred at Karen really boldly, waited for an answer.  
  
"No!!.....and if you love me you would do something with your daughter, like punish her!!?!!" Karen screamed at Lyle.  
  
"Well, you no what she is my daughter and I will not let you just treat her so badly...your just a mere person that is in my life right now....let it go and just give her the money this time, woman. You have no sense!" Lyle blurted out from keeping it in.  
  
"You bastard, how could you act this way to me....too!!!....You think that I am just a mere woman?!!!......I'm going to be your wife soon!" Karen was really pissed and getting upset inside because she can't believe her love doesn't care for her.   
  
"Too bad, your not right now alright woman, and you can't do anything but give me everything I want any......." Lyle mistakenly blurted out something.  
  
Karen starred at Lyle with a really mad expression and then started to scream out at him. "Get OUT U...!!! Both Of U!!!! I thought u loved me.....but all u want is like me but really just crack me open and do everything and give u everything you wanted me to do!! Leave now and get out, I never want to see you anymore!! I Hate You, and this engagement and relationship is over!"  
  
"Fine then we will leave, come on Daddy, we are out of here since she doesn't want to give us anything anyway!"Lorrain shouted back to Karen.  
  
"Sweetie, Lorraine I......" But before Lyle could say anything his daughter pulled him away from the room and they both went out the door. When they left Karen was breathing really hard and the air in her body seem stuck inside her. Then she started to shed a tear from her eyes and before you knew it she was crying with her tears pouring down her eyes, even though she was never suppose to be emotional, she couldn't keep it in. Karen fell on the sofa and sat there in silence with her tears looking around and then she saw the really cute blue bear that Jack brought her for Valentine's Day, months ago for their friendship and just for fun, but then Karen loved it. She put her hands out and took it slowly into her arms and then put it against her really tightly and hugged it.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was at home waiting for Karen to come over to play with him and take their shower together and have a lot of fun, but then Karen didn't show up at all for another 2 hours, which made him anxious and worried because he knew she would have gotten there as early as possible to get to hang out with him.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and he lit up since he thought Karen was here and ready to have fun with him. But when he open the door, his lit up face went dark and he stopped smiling. He saw Karen and she was all red with tears on her cheeks and some more tears coming down from her eyes.  
  
"Kare, what happened.....what's wrong... why are you like this?" Jack looked at her in a worried expression.  
  
"Jackie....(sniff)...he never loved me.....he just proved it." Karen put her hands out and Jack saw her and took her hands and walked her inside to sit down and talk to her about what is going on.  
  
"Karebear.... what are you talking about?" Jack asked her slowly. Karen looked at Jack and bite her lip, but then she just started to explain to Jack what happened to her and Lyle. After she told Jack, she laid against his chest and he put his arms around her to comfort her, even though he felt really mad at Lyle and wanted to kick his ass and really caring and upset for Karen, like he never felt before, he let those feelings go and just went to make her feel better.  
  
"Kare don't worry, you don't need him he was really bad for you any way."   
  
"But Jackie....(sniff)..I really thought I loved him but I never had real......I just guess if I was in love with him then I would get over (stopped for a second she was too scared to finish this sentence)……well now there will never be anyone who will Love me for who I am but for my money and wealth......(sniff)....and damn it, why did I gave him too much (sniff)....." Karen was started to hold onto Jack tighter and started to cry again when she didn't want to.  
  
Jack felt so bad for Karen but before anything could really happen he open up to her some of his true feelings for her and blurted out, " Kare that is not true, I will always love you for who are and be With you FOREVER, if I can!!!!……." Jack stopped and looked at Karen and froze when she looked up at him with a surprised expression. But he was shocked by himself too when he blurted this out to her with out even know he had true feelings for her inside his heart that he had kept locked up within him.  
  
"Jackie……..o my God…..you…..love me?"  
  
"Karen….I don't know…..I never felt this way before." Jack smiled at her a little  
  
"Well it doesn't matter…… you actually expressed your feeling to me…….and I feel the same way you know…..I just couldn't finish the whole sentence for you to hear……I….." Karen didn't know how to say it. But before she could finish Jack came in with the words she didn't know how to reply to.  
  
"….I LOVE YOU, KAREN…with my heart, soul and spirit……I don't know how but ever since I met you I didn't know it but I had true feelings for you!!…Let me be your soul mate you are all to me!!" Jack felt his heart would fly out of his body now, he didn't know how to go on speaking to Karen.  
  
"Jackie……I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Karen whispered out loud into his ear sitting looking at him sweetly.  
  
Jack looked at her and said "really?" "Really…Poodle…" Karen said slowly to him.  
  
After a moment, they starred at each other with their eyes glimmering with affection in it, and then slowly Jack put one arm on Karen's waist and then one slowly to face. Karen felt her heart pouncing really fast this time, when Jack came leaning in to kiss her. When he finally kissed her, she softly kissed him back and it turned in to a hot passionate kiss, and when they kissed each other they both felt their soft lips on each other which was warm and different from what they usually felt from a normal or just a fun kiss from each other. 


	4. Secret made

Hey everyone sry for making you wait so long for the story, but I had a lot of finals and even a regents to take so had to study a lot, and have been really buzy.......didn't have time to do the story, but now here is the story's 4th chapter so enjoy urselves.....heheehe.....  
  
Without knowing what bad thing is going to happen, Jack and Karen was just passionately kissing each other for a really long while and was starting to have some fun doing inappropriate things to each other again, but before they could kiss once again on the lips the phone rang. They both blinked and looked up thinking someone was at the door but then knew it was the phone so they turned to the phone and kind of froze.  
  
"I wonder who it can be." Jack said unfreezing and picking up the phone, while Karen just looked at him.  
  
"Hello?" Jack just said.  
  
"Hi, it's me Calvin, I came over to surprise you and bring you to a fancy new diner for dinner could I come up?"( Really Calvin wanted to talk to Jack about what happen before at the restaurant when Jack was giving Karen smooches and get Jack to himself and making sure no one else has him especially a woman.)  
  
Jack covered the speaker side of the phone and stared at Karen blankly with some fright in his eyes.   
  
"Poodle, what is it?" Karen asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"It's Calvin and he is outside wait downstairs for me, he said he came to surprise me with a date at this new diner." Jack replied to Karen.  
  
"Oh.....But Poodle what's wrong with that?" Karen asked  
  
"Well you know, since we are........um....together right?"  
  
"Well of course honey." Karen smiled.  
  
"Yea....hehe.....since we are together, I almost forgot about Calvin and now I remember there is a BIG problem I don't exactly know how...you know why.....and this is not good." Jack said really blown out of it, while Karen realized what the problem and started to really worry.  
  
Then at the other end Calvin was screaming for Jack, "Jack are you there, what is taking so long...I'm going to come up, even if I don't want to, since I want to start the date quickly without wasting time coming up, but if you don't answer me, I'll have to come up?"  
  
Jack looked at Karen and then focused again and went back to the phone to speak quickly to Calvin.  
  
"Hey Calvin, NO....... I mean um...sorry about that, had to get something in the bathroom, can I call you back in a few minutes have to change my pants." Jack looked around the room for a pair of pants, saw it on his bed and went to grab it, letting go of Karen's hand which he was holding while talking to Calvin.  
  
"Well ok then, I'll be waiting down here, can't wait to kiss your beautiful lips and have a good date with my dear love....hehehehe..." Jack hurried and just changed into the pair of pants he found right before he hung up, while Karen was starring at him, wanting to say something.  
  
"Karebear, I have to go now, and I don't know what to do."   
  
"Jackie...why don't you just go on with the relationship with him." Karen said to Jack, making him really surprise.  
  
"But....Kare....what about us?" Jack replied.  
  
"Jackie, don't worry, of course there is us!"  
  
"But.........what?" Jack looked at Karen kind of confused.  
  
"Honey we can still be together, but without anyone else knowing we are together, and....."  
  
"And then I could just pretend to be with Calvin so I don't need to break up with him, making really bad things happen to everyone, because if he knows about this he might just go berserk and I'm at least 99 percent sure." Jack finished up with what Karen was planning to say.  
  
"Well that's it Poodle, hehe....."Karen smiled delightedly at her cute, sweet love. But before anything else could happen Jack put his arms around Karen making her a little startled and said " This is a great idea, I don't know why I couldn't think of it, guess I was just too stressed....hehe..."  
  
When he took his arms off her a moment later, Jack went back to get the cordless phone and called Calvin back.  
  
Calvin picked up and said "Hi Jack you done?"  
  
"Yea.....um I'm coming hehe....have to get my wallet."  
  
"Ok....see ya in the car in a bit." Calvin jumped up delighted and hung up.  
  
Jack hung up after him went to take his jacket at the hanger.   
  
"I guess you are not gay any more!....hehee. Karen suddenly blurted out softly, startling Jack a little, but he knew what she was saying and said "yeah, that's such a surprise, I thought I'll be gay forever......hehee......" They both giggled at this comment after he said it.  
  
"Well.......have to go now....but don't worry I'll bring you back some new bottles of vodka and lots of little dippers, ok?"Jack recommended gleefully to Karen.  
  
"I would love that, thanks poodle!!"Karen hugged Jack joyfully.  
  
" Ok, Karebear, well got to go now." Jack put on his jacket and open the door and kissed Karen on the lips happily before he left, and when he left Karen just giggled with little love butterflies in her stomach......she would wait for her Poodle to come back here. 


	5. All exposed

Well, hey after a long break, here is the 5th chapter of may story! Hope u like it!! Please read and review!! LJ Sorry for taking such a long time on this I have been real busy and like all of you I have a life too...hehehe!! Enjoy!! JJJ

Jack went down the elevator and went up to Calvin trying to look happy but only managed a small smile and just said "Hi Calvin."

Calvin was really happy to see Jack, he ran up to him and kissed Jack on the lips.

"Hi, my sweet pie...I missed you! Now I'm just so happy to see you!" Calvin screamed loudly and jumped up and down, making him look even more crazy than Jack.

However Jack just stood there with a fake smile facing Calvin, while in his mind he was stuck with a million thoughts that were really made him spin from the inside out. He didn't know what to do, and he was feeling really guilty for letting Calvin kiss him and leaving Karen upstairs in his apartment waiting for him.

"Ok, let's go Jack...Jack, Jack?!" Calvin was looking at Jack with a worried and confused look.

Then Jack snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh...sorry...just...um...bored I guess."

Calvin looked at Jack with a worried and suspicious feeling inside him, but shook the feeling off and just said, "Hey don't worry about being bored, you won't be bored when you come with me...hehe... we are going to have a lot of fun today and you will totally love me even more when we finish tonight."

Jack starred shocked at Calvin, then said under his breath in a whisper to himself, "I don't want to finish this night with you and I won't."

"What did you say?" Calvin asked suddenly.

Jack was scared he heard so he just said "Oh...nothing just said I can't wait....heehee...yeah."

"Oh, well let's go ok?" But before Jack could reply Calvin pulled him to his car and pushed him in and before Jack knew it they were at the Restaurant.

When they got inside they got their table and went to order. While Calvin started talking about his day, Jack dozed off and started to think of ways to tell Calvin about everything and breaking up with him, because he knew he didn't like Calvin and he knew he was in Love with Karen and only Loved her, which made him think that of even more things. He started to think out loud to himself... "But I like guys, how am I in Love with Karen, what is going on?...wait... I just guess that you can't stop your true feelings and you can never know who you will fall in Love with...well since that is it I can just say I'm Bi then...hehe...oh whatever...I just know I LOVE HER TRULY....I just guess these feelings have been in me for "Awhile"...hehe...I Love Karen Forever!!

However, then Jack heard Calvin suddenly say Karen's name which made Jack just shoot up and say loudly, "Huh?! What?! Karen's here, she's here with us? How is that possible?!"

Calvin looked at Jack with suspicion and said, "What are you talking about?...I was talking about seeing you and your friend Karen. (saying her name in a little disgusted way) I saw you guys in the diner this morning. Which I have some questions to ask you about."

Jacked was confused and a little shaky wondering that Calvin knew about something. "What questions do you have?"

"Well I was going to surprise this morning at the diner, because I know you go there a lot and I was expecting to see you there this morning and then I saw you with Karen, and you were kissing her. What was that? Huh?!"

Jack was started to get nervous, this time not about him and Karen, but what he said about Calvin and he was afraid he might have heard a little of something, so Jack started to explain in a long story short way and said, "Um...You mean this morning?....oh.... I was just stressing...on the problems with my pair of fashionable clothes and Karen really helped me with it.

"Oh, but you don't need to kiss her like 40 times do you? I was there watching you and it was kind of scary and you don't even look like yourself no more. You look like a damn idiotic because how can you be with Karen that damn over drunk lady that is so bitched up!!" Calvin couldn't really help but say that and even though he wanted to scream about her more, he stopped.

However this got Jack really pissed at him and he just knew there is an excused he can use to break it off with Calvin now, so Jack just couldn't hold it in anymore, since he was really mad anyway right now. He just got up and started blabbering everything he can think is reasonable to say like "What?!!! How dare you talk about Karen like that and no she is no drunk or a bitched up person!! She is my Best Friend!! And What the hell!!...Are you stocking with me?!! Hey I know you like me but I still have my own privacy ok?!!....(laughing on the inside because he knows he stocked Kevin Bacon before) You just went too far that's it and anyway I don't really like you and well to end this all I have to say is that We Are Over!!!"

Jack stormed out of the restaurant and Calvin was starring in shock and couldn't believe all this and just starred at the door where Jack just stormed out. His sorrow was building up really fast from his insides.

Jack now was just running home to Karen, where she was waiting for him, but one thing he forgot his cell phone at the table at the restaurant. But he just kept running as fast as he can to get to his apartment.

When he got to the lobby, he hurried upstairs and went up stairs where Karen was standing outside waiting for him. They met each other and looked passionately at each other and then they smiled at each other before they finally ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Then they released each other and both in unison said, "I love you!" They kissed each other passionately for like a few mins before they went inside the apartment and sat down to talk and happily be together.

While this was happening Calvin was in sorrow, but when he was sitting down he saw Jack left his phone and was planning to give it back to him and say sorry and try to fix everything with him. After a few minutes, he left and went to see Jack. When he got to his apartment he went upstairs and was about to knock on the door but then he heard talking and giggles. Then it went silent.

Inside Jack and Karen were having a fun time together and forgetting all the bad events that had just happened.

"Hey Jack you now I'm glad that you had the courage to do what you did, because I missed you so much when you left and didn't know what would happened since you were out there with him." Karen gave Jack a small kiss on the cheeks.

"Well Karen, I knew I had to do it for you...for us...hehe...and I Love you too much I know now that if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do." Jack held onto Karen's hand tightly.

"I Love You too Jackie...sooo much!!" Karen smiles at Jack.

They looked into each others eyes and knew they were truly in love and never to be separated. Then slowly Jack leaned in and started to Karen deeply and passionately with all his love for her.

They were kissing for a minute or so, but before they could any further, Calvin turned the knob and said, "Hello anyone...." Calvin was about to finish his sentence however he saw Jack and Karen already kissing away!! He starred at them in shock, despair, anger, and hate. Calvin couldn't believe what he was seeing!!

Please Review!! Thanks!!!


End file.
